


Lonely Road

by Galadriel34



Series: My Wallpapers [42]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Green Day - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for Wednesday One Image at LJ's 1_million_words comm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Road




End file.
